prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!
, officially translated as "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!", is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the thirteenth instalment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 7, 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The characters designs were designed by Miyamoto Emiko while the head writer for this series is Murayama Isao. The series' motifs are witches, gemstones and holding hands while the sub motifs are love, justice, dreams and friendship. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 6, 2015 http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/daily-briefs/2015-10-19/maho-tsukai-precure-trademark-filed/.94388, but was trademarked once again on November 4, 2015 with the official translation of the series on the rainbow of the logo. It was confirmed on November 26 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis :Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Asahina Mirai, a soon-to-be student in junior high, witnesses an object fall from the sky one night during spring break. Excitedly exclaiming that it could be a witch, Mirai sets off the next morning with her beloved toy teddy bear Mofurun to search the park. At the park, Mirai witnesses a girl soaring through the air on a broom. Excited and curious, Mirai barrages the girl with questions. The young witch introduces herself as Riko and explains that she's come to the "No Magic" World to search for certain objects. The two girls notice that they're wearing similar pendants. Meanwhile, Batty, a companion of Dokurokushe the Wizard of Darkness, appears in front of Mirai and Riko! Batty demands that Riko hand over the "Linkle Stone Emerald", which Riko herself had been looking for. To make things worse, Batty uses dark magic to create a monster known as a Yokubaru! Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun join hands. With the magic words "Cure Up RaPaPa!", their pendants shines a magical light over them! The legendary witches "Pretty Cure" are born! Characters Pretty Cure / Mirai is a thirteen year old girl who is just about to enter her second year in middle school. She's strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Miracle whose theme color is pink. / Riko is a thirteen year old girl who attends a magic school. Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Magical whose theme color is purple. / / Ha-chan is a mysterious baby-like fairy who lives within the Linkle Smartbook. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, whose theme color is green. Mascots Mofurun is a toy teddy bear Mirai received from her grandmother, Kanoko, when she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Mofurun goes everywhere with Mirai. When Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure, Mofurun gained the miraculous ability to talk! She is able to have a good sense of magic and she ends her phrases with "~mofu". Dark Magicians The wizard of darkness who seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" to plunge the world into darkness. He is a wizard shrouded in mystery. It is revealed in episode 21 that Dokurokushe is in fact Kushe, someone who used to be a professor at Magic School. He became Dokurokushe when he experimented with too much Dark Magic. A bat like man underling created by Dokurokushe. He encounters the Pretty Cure when he searches for the "Linkle Stone Emerald". Always a polite gentleman, but he will do what it takes to obtain the "Linkle Stone Emerald". He was turned back into a bat in episode 21 when he tried to to grab the Linkle Stone Emerald in episode 20. Another underling created by Dokurokushe who is a spider like woman. She is a tactician who sets traps to lure the Pretty Cure to search for the "Linkle Stone Emerald". She was turned back into a spider in episode 16 when she fused herself into a Yokubaru to fight against the Cures. One of Dokurokushe's created underlings who is a turtle soldier like man. Even though he seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" for Dokurokushe, he's more fired up to beat up the Pretty Cure as a dignified soldier. He was turned back into a turtle in episode 18 when he powered himself up to fight the Cures. Dokurokushe's right hand gecko like man who he created. As only he is able to sense Dokurokushe's will, he's the one who sends out Batty, Sparda, and Gamettsu. He finds out where the "Linkle Stones" are through divination. He was absorbed into Dokurokushe in episode 21, thus causing him to disappear. In episode 22, Yamoh reappears with a slight design change. Yamoh is later defeated in episode 26 by Cure Felice and turned back into a gecko. A mysterious genie who came from a golden lamp in the No Magic World. He is sly and has no memory of why he exists and why he was awaken. He brought Yamoh back to life in episode 22. The monsters for this season who are made by dark magic. Minor Characters The principal of "Magic School" who is the greatest magician of the "Magic World". When he saw Mirai and Riko transform into Pretty Cure, he proposes that Mirai attends "Magic School". The vice principal of "Magic School" who is much stricter than Kochou. The crystal ball owned by Kochou. She can be rather moody but is good at understanding Kochou. Items * : The jewel-like collectible items for this season that they insert into the transformation item. There are four gold stones that protect the Linkle Stone Emerald within its center and seven silver stones that support the Linkle Stone Emerald. Mirai and Riko's Linkle Stone Dia both count as one stone. * : The main weapon that Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use when in battle. They are an item that never existed until it was materialized after responding to Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's feelings. * : The device that Ha-chan resides within. The Linkle Smartbook became her transformation item to transform into Cure Felice when she became Hanami Kotoha. * : The main weapon that Cure Felice uses in battle. She can perform the attack, Emerald Reincarnation if she uses this weapon. * : The magic wand that the students of Magic School use to perform spells. * : The pink broom that is used by the people of the Magic World as a way of transportation. Locations * : The main school of the series that Riko attends. Mirai later joins the school early on in the series but only for the supplementary classes in the spring break. * : The world where the Magic School resides. * : The world where Mirai lives. * : The magical street located in the Magic World. * : The village located in the Magic World. It is the village for the mermaids and merman. * : The school that Mirai attends. Riko later transfers to the school in episode 11. Trivia *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure season to have kanji and hiragana in its title, but is the fifth series to have a Japanese title after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the third season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have a form changing motif. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to begin with a pink and purple duo. The other seasons that started with a duo were either black and white, pink and white or pink and blue in color scheme. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the fifth series where the two main Cures must be together to transform, after Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where not only do the Cures names both start with the letter "M" but they both end with the sound "cle". *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth season after Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a baby-like mascot. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the main school for the series is a magic school and not an ordinary school on Earth. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the fifth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, its sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! where the Cures hair color is basically the same in both forms. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where all three Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form. **However, Mahou Tsukai! is the second season overall where the Cures undergo a growth spurt during transformation after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with Madoka Aguri to Cure Ace. *The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors, but as legendary witches instead. *The sub themes of this season are themes that appeared in the seasons before Mahou Tsukai!. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the third season where the girls' eye shape changes when they become Pretty Cure after Futari wa Pretty Cure ''and its sequel Max Heart.'' *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth season where the main mascot is the transformation item. Preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure/''Max Heart'', Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **However, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! is the first season where the mascot doesn't change into a device during the Cures' transformation but stays as his normal form instead. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the second season where there is more than one main transformation, after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star with Hyuuga Saki going from Cure Bloom to Cure Bright and Mishou Mai going from Cure Egret to Cure Windy. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the third season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) and Smile Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the second season to have three Cures after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. However, it is the first season to have three Cures if Shiny Luminous is not counted as being a Cure. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the first opening and ending songs for the series are not added to the first Vocal Album. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the third season to have a new opening, with the first two seasons being Fresh Pretty Cure! with Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~, and Suite Pretty Cure♪ with La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where its second opening and ending premiere in the first week of July instead of August. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! is the first season where the majority of Cures come from a different world. **However, it's the second season to have two Cures who come from a different world, preceded by ''Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' the second season where a mascot becomes a Cure, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. It is however, the first season if Milky Rose isn't counted as a Cure. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure/ *http://www.asahi.co.jp/precure/maho/ Videos References Category:Series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery